


Perfect Timing

by purplemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: ABO AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: Jinyoung thinks he has the worst timing ever.





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This is an a/b/o au. Humans. Not wolves. Short. Sort of canon. I had feels during the whole showcase yesterday. Also I think Jinyoung looked so soft yesterday. 
> 
> Non beta-ed.

Jinyoung thinks he has the worst timing ever as he frowns at the reading on his thermometer in his hand. Out of all the days in the year, his heat decided to arrive today. Today being the group’s comeback and one where each of them is obviously needed.

Jinyoung supposes it could’ve been worse. But then he’s reminded of the upcoming schedules they have and nope, he thinks this is already much worse. He can’t miss out on those schedules nor is he allowed a break. Heat or no heat, he’s going to stick to all of them.

He could tell the managers. Maybe they’d spare him a few days until it passes. But Jinyoung thinks that’s unfair for the rest of the members. Bambam and Yugyeom were so excited to be on music shows again as a complete group. Youngjae can’t carry his parts when he’s singing the challenging ones already. Mark and Jackson would have to adjust to dancing and filling his spots. And then there’s Jaebum, his mate, who would obviously be worried half the time and would insist to stay with him making him miss out on all those schedules too. What kind of album would 7 for 7 be if there’s only five of them on stage?

So Jinyoung decides to keep it to himself. He puts the thermometer back in their bathroom drawer and goes about his day like he normally does. Except that he downs his suppressants and hopes no one, especially Jaebum, notices his scent is off.

Maybe it was the amount of schedules he went through. There was the drama filming and then JJ Project coming back. There was also recording and filming for the new group album in between. Jinyoung hasn’t had a break in forever. Not even when they went to Hong Kong to film the music video. Every minute of it was work. His body must have had it with all of these schedules and decided, _hey, why not wreck myself up even further._

Being an omega in this industry is tough. Jinyoung has never had any problems separating his personal life and work life though. He always makes sure to work as professionally as possible and record all his heat cycles so it doesn’t get in the way of his schedules. It’s just that this year has been extremely busier than usual that he forgot.

Jaebum usually reminds him though. His alpha is the most supportive mate and Jinyoung is lucky to have him. But Jinyoung can’t exactly rely on him on all these things when he’s just as busy as he is.

No one notices there’s something wrong with him at first. The suppressants do their job in masking his heat. But it wears off every few hours and Jinyoung slips away in between practices to take them. He has them ready in case he feels that uncomfortable heat and itch crawling underneath his skin.

His heat hasn’t arrived and hit him full blast yet. But it’s on its way there. Jinyoung can feel it every minute. He’s sweating more than usual and tires easily. His voice keeps on cracking while singing. What’s worse is that he’s surrounded by lots of people, alphas in particular, today. Their makeup noonas. Their stylists. Their showcase PD. The control booth DJs. Everyone. Their presence makes his stomach churn and the heat in his groin spreading.

Jinyoung’s senses are also heightened. Everything feels like it’s bright and glaring and the sounds are too loud. Youngjae’s and Jackson’s laugh hurt his ears. Bambam moving around too much annoys him. Mark and Yugyeom’s hair color is swirling in his vision.

And then there’s Jaebum. Jaebum whose very presence is soothing and tormenting him. Jinyoung has to hold it together not to tremble at the slightest pat on his back or when Jaebum touches him around his waist in that casual way. Jinyoung’s mouth feels too dry whenever he glances at Jaebum all sweaty from rehearsals. His stomach also lurches whenever Jaebum dances so sexily, enjoying their Teenager stage since it’s his song and it’s the first time he’s introducing it to the fans.

Jinyoung feels so dizzy and hypersensitive of everything that when they perform that part in You Are and everyone is laying their heads on his lap and Yugyeom leans against his back, Jinyoung makes a soft moan in appreciation at having this amount of people pressing against him. Jaebum may be the only alpha in the group, but the presence of betas and omegas at that moment is enough to satiate him.

The soft moan goes unnoticed and they all look at Jinyoung whose cheeks are flushed red from embarrassment.

“Hyung?” Youngjae looks at him and then laughs. “You alright?”

Jinyoung clears his throat, avoiding all their gazes, especially Jaebum’s. He reasons he was only doing an ad lib. Hopefully the rest of the members would buy it.

They continue on with their rehearsal without any more interruptions. Once they’re done, they head backstage to change and prepare for the show. Jinyoung is about to rush ahead of everyone when he feels Jaebum’s tight hold on his wrist.

“Can you come with me for a minute?” Jaebum asks him. Although judging from his tone and the look on his face with his jaw tightened, Jinyoung thinks he doesn’t have any choice.

Jaebum leads him to a supply closet. Jinyoung thinks this is what hell feels like at the moment. It’s too hot and cramped and Jaebum’s presence is doing nothing to soothe the ache in his groin. He wants his alpha. He wants his mate right then and there to take care of him. But he knows if he starts now, if he or Jaebum somehow starts getting him off, he’ll never want to stop and that would wreck the whole showcase.

The moment the door closes, Jaebum leans in and sniffs his neck. Jinyoung turns rigid at that. A part of him wants to jump in his arms and let Jaebum do more than just sniff him. The other part of him is thinking about his responsibilities.

“You’re in heat, aren’t you.” Jaebum states. There’s a look of disapproval on his face, one that Jinyoung loves so much in his heat filled state. Jaebum can be quite possessive at times. Fine, he’s possessive all the time. He keeps it to himself but as his mate, Jinyoung can tell. Right now, Jaebum is clearly not pleased that Jinyoung kept it to himself. The risk of other alphas possibly picking up his scent could have attracted them to Jinyoung tonight.

“Not yet.” Jinyoung reasons, trying to salvage this moment. “Tomorrow, if I’m lucky. We won’t have any schedules then and I can stay at home-”

Jaebum steps forward, almost pinning him to the wall. His dominance is such a turn on that Jinyoung instantly keels, leaning forward so his head falls on Jaebum’s chest. He’s panting hard now, wanting his mate to take care of the heat that’s pooling in his stomach. He’s wet. He can feel his underwear damp and he softly whimpers Jaebum’s name at that

“You were saying?” Jaebum only replies and Jinyoung groans in annoyance at that.

“It’s a good thing you’re on suppressants otherwise even the fans can smell you from here.” Jaebum’s displeased tone makes Jinyoung so weak for him.

“What am I going to do?” Jinyoung nearly cries. It must be the helpless tone on his voice for Jaebum is instantly wrapping him in his arms. Jinyoung clings to him, basking himself in his alpha’s tight embrace.

“I’ll tell the managers. I’ll have you skip out-”

“No.” Jinyoung interrupts. “I have to do the showcase.”

“Jinyoung-”

“I still have enough suppressants. I can’t back out now.”

There’s a small growl from Jaebum that has Jinyoung submit to him but only for a moment for he quickly snaps out of it.

“This showcase is important and you know that.” Jinyoung presses.

Finally, Jaebum sighs in defeat

“If I see any signs of you falling back there, I’m pulling you out. Understood?”

Jinyoung nods.

Jaebum holds him for a few minutes, just to quell the insatiable need to have his alpha’s presence. Jaebum doesn’t do anything more. He’s careful not to brush against his groin or kiss him and touch him anywhere else, afraid he might set his heat off.

They head back to their dressing rooms to change. Jinyoung downs a few more suppressants. Jaebum tells the other members what’s going on with him and they all instantly work around to keep anyone who might lose control around Jinyoung.

The showcase starts and everything is a blur to him. Jinyoung doesn’t feel like himself as he dances song after song and tries his best to look as normal as possible. His ears hurt. His legs ache. But that doesn’t stop him at all.

Jaebum checks up on him in between takes. Jinyoung assures him he’s fine although he’s ready to collapse.

“Baby, please.” Jaebum frowns. “Just tell me you want out.”

Jinyoung firmly stands his ground and says no to that.

They dance and sing and talk about the new album. The loud cheers and squeals from the fans as they perform their new songs serves as a distraction but only for a few seconds. Jinyoung feels like he’s floating by now. Everything aches and his vision is swimming.

Finally, they perform their last song and say goodbye. And just as he steps backstage, his legs give out. Jackson is there holding him up by his shoulders and Jinyoung gladly lets himself be taken cared of.

He’s passed to Jaebum and Jinyoung can feel himself being lifted. He buries his face in the crook of his alpha’s neck, whimpering and muttering nonsense while Jaebum keeps assuring him he’ll be fine. Jaebum’s presence is so strong that Jinyoung’s insides yearns for him.

They head home first for some privacy where Jaebum takes care of him as promised. Jinyoung lets his mate deal with his heat, fucking him until Jinyoung is running dry. Jinyoung lets Jaebum bathe him, tend to him, feed him until the sun rises and his heat dies down. But only for a moment since Jinyoung knows it’ll return in a few hours.

“Get some rest,” Jinyoung says to his mate who’s spooning him from behind. Jaebum only hums, kissing his bare shoulder.

“You’re the one that needs rest.” Jaebum mutters.

“Any schedules for the day?” He asks.

“Just a vlive thing. Countdown.”

“Afterwards?”

Jaebum replies by pressing closer to him, his dick pressing up against his ass cheeks. Jinyoung’s cock stirs at that and he shudders.

“Just here. At home. With you.” Jaebum just says in his ear, promising to pamper him and take care of him.

Jinyoung thinks his heat came at the right and perfect time after all.


End file.
